Un dulce San Valentin
by luna shinigami
Summary: Un Dulce San Valentin, un hermoso san valentin, eso piensa Seto Kaiba, pero puede que el cachorro no piense lo mismo. YAOI


UN DULCE SAN VALENTIN

::::::::: YUGIOH :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de YuGiOh no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la ultima advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Un san Valentín dulce.

Era un San Valentín Dulce

Eso pensaba aquel hombre poderoso, sentado en su trono, el trono de su gran imperio, mirando desde aquel sillón de cuero, por la inmensa ventana, los animales que vivían debajo de él, aquellos seres infestos e inferiores, que rodeaban su apacible estancia.

Escucho de fondo un gemido y sonrió aún más, alzando su copa y bebiendo aquel delicioso "vino" rojo. Sus ojos azules se posaron infinitamente en aquel lugar oscuro de donde provenía el dichoso gemido y su sonrisa, un tanto maniaca se ensancho.

-Seto- se escuchó de nuevo el gemido ahogado, doloroso y sentido.

El CEO se levantó de su trono y se acercó, sus ojos adquirían otro color más profundo, al ver a su prisionero, atado, desnudo, con profundas marcas rojas en su piel blanca- Cachorro- dijo acercándose agarrando el escalpelo y se arrodillo a su lado haciendo una marca prominente en forma de corazón- Mi hermoso cachorro-

-per… do… name- susurro el rubio cansado con una venda en sus ojos cóncavos y vacíos, sangrante y sucia, sus manos atadas con grilletes oxidados, seguramente tendría alguna infección por el metal que rodeaba sus muñecas, sus tobillos y su cuello.

-mi cachorro mi hermoso cachorrito perdido, yo siempre te he perdonado…- le beso y acaricio su hermoso rostro – Pero jamás perdonare a aquellos que intentan separarnos- le beso de nuevo tan dulcemente como podía el CEO, con todo aquel amor restringido que sintió alguna vez.

Se escuchó un trueno de fondo que sobre salto más al rubio y movió las duras cadenas, haciéndolas tintinear, y Seto sonrió al ver su oficina.

No podía más que excitarse ante las formas que ya no podría observar su cachorro dorado, aquellas formas que componían su oficina en Kaiba Corp.

Dos hermosas lámparas delicadas al tacto, hechas con verdaderos especímenes egipcios, la piel de Yami y Yugi había sido deliciosa, para confeccionar, más aun, escuchar los gritos al ser despellejados vivos y sus cuerpos ser sazonados con sal y limón para ser devorados por los cerdos… aún con vida. Su miembro tomo vida al recordar aquella imagen macabra y dolorosa, acompañados por la sinfonía de gritos de su pequeño rubio.

Pero ellos tenían la culpa, ellos cizañeramente sembraron rumores y crueles realidades a su rubio, le incitaron a dejarlo, solo porque en algunas ocasiones la rabia lo cegaba y descargaba su ira en aquel cuerpo que fue nacido y resucitado solo para él.

Estaba extasiado del dolor de aquella sala, de aquel lugar sangriento para consumar su amor.

Varios de los pedestales estaban decorados con hermoso "hueso" cada uno de ellos extraído del cuerpo de aquellos seres ruidosos como lo eran Tea y Tristan, con sus continuos parloteo; derretir sus pieles en acido fue fácil, lo difícil fue seleccionar los huesos que necesitaba, hasta para eso eran unos inútiles, lo que fue fácil fue atraerlos a su trampa con la estúpida leyenda falsa de amistad.

Patéticos.

Con suavidad recostó a su cachorro acariciando cada una de las marcas en su precioso cuerpo, eran corazones con su nombre hecho a escalpelo, algunas superficiales otras más profundas, heridas que estaban supurando y a su vista eran deliciosas, le daban poder sobre su pareja, sobre Joey, sobre su esclavo egipcio, sobre su cachorro dorado.

-mi hermoso pequeño cachorro- le beso acariciando y lamiendo cada herida de la cual era responsable, de cada desgarro y de cada parte faltante, porque no decir, de musculo, que no tenía Joey.

Con delicadeza más sin paciencia abrió sus piernas y de sus ropas oscuras saco su miembro enhiesto, duro como roca, excitado por su crapulencia, penetrando aquel cuerpo con fuerza, desgarrando aún más su ano, sobre las sábanas blancas de satín –ahh mi rubio, mi cachorro… solo mío- susurro mientras veía como los ojos cóncavos de Joey soltaban lagrimas sangrientas sobre su hermoso rostro, como sus cabellos sucios y ajados se movían al compás de las embestidas cada vez más violentas, más crueles a medida que aumentaba la tormenta del 14 de febrero sobre ciudad Domino.

Los labios de Joey estaban ya amoratados y resecos, días sin comer, sin beber, sin nada más que lo que el celoso CEO ofreciera para él. Su celoso Ex novio, con el que rompió hace un año en un san Valentín; aunque debió haberlo sabido, nadie deja al poderoso Kaiba y vive para contarlo y sin sufrir en el proceso, pero estaba tan feliz con su actual pareja que, simplemente no lo pensó.

Aunque debió haberlo hecho.

¿Quién iba a decir que hace cinco días era feliz y ahora era embestido por Seto, con crueldad, luego de violaciones, de daño, de ver como masacraba a sus amigos, a su familia, a todos?

¿Quién iba a decir que ahora estaba a punto de morir por las manos de aquel hombre que alguna vez amo y que debido a su frialdad y posesión dejo de amar?

Sintió como en medio de su orgasmo Seto clavaba varias veces el escalpelo en partes donde si bien dolía, no morirá desangrado, el desgraciado CEO era inteligente demasiado para el hombre común, taimado también, lo suficiente para esperar un año…

Lloro, con aquellas cuencas que ya no veían, aquellos ojos castaños que su ex amante le quito…y sintió como el semen caliente de Kaiba se mesclaba con la sangre de su herido recto, aquel que dolía debido a las infecciones y laceraciones constantes no solo de la humanidad del CEO sino también de los objetos filosos…

Seto sonrió saliendo de él y levantándose, de aquel lugar, de ese oscuro rincón, acomodando su hombría y haciendo que sus finos zapatos se tropezaran con la cabeza de cierta rubia estúpida y la hermana pelirroja de su cachorro. Sus cuerpos decapitados estaban colgados del techo de formas grotescas.

-Jo… ey….- gimió una voz más… un tercero, una molesta voz- de..jalo… Seto…- le dijo aquella irracional voz, y el castaño solo pudo soltar una inmensa carcajada, acercándose a el tercero, al maldito que le había quitado a su rubio, que se había atrevido a tocarlo con la devoción que solo debía recibir de él.

-dejarlo? Jamás.. Es Mío..- se acercó acariciando el rostro demacrado de aquel cuerpo desnudo que estaba colgado como un pedazo de cerdo de matadero, mientras sus carnes eran atravesadas por ganchos, su hombría no existía ya, y quedaba solo pedazos de esta… Seto se la había comido a mordiscos- es Mío… y tu…- acaricio los cabellos negros, de aquel que ahora era igual a él- me lo quitaste-

-Lo.. Lastimabas.. Lo dañabas, le pegabas, le torturabas, le celabas.. yo solo deseaba darle.. la sonrisa que por.. Tu culpa perdió- aquel muchacho recibió un golpe con fuerza por parte del CEO, dañando mas sus extremidades entumecidas y lastimadas por los ganchos.

-¿Yo? Pero si has sido tu quien se comió sus ojos, que se ha comido cada parte del su cuerpo que he retirado, me acusas de lastimarlo pero ya devoraste como un animal tres de los dedos de su mano- se burló acercando ambos rostros, como si no fuera culpa del CEO la antropofagia del menor- como regalo de san Valentín, hare que te lo comas vivo Mokuba- susurro cerca a sus labios – y cuando lo hagas… te matare… meteré un revolver en tu ano y desocupare el arma en tu cuerpo, y espero que sigas vivo después de eso, bastante tiempo para condoler tu muerte, porque hermanito, nadie me quita lo que me pertenece y vive para contarlo- le sentencio.

Y Mientras las luces de colores y los fuegos artificiales caían en todo su esplendor en Domino City, el llanto y la muerte cubría la oficina del CEO de Kaiba Corp.

El ascensor hizo un sonido metálico al bajar, en las manos del Ceo estaba un pequeño bebe de apenas unos dos días de nacido, con los pequeños mechoncitos rubios y con los ojos azules de los Kaiba. Seto acomodo mejor al bebe en su gabardina y cuando ya estuvo en el auto activo un pequeño dispositivo y la toda la torre exploto, como fondo para su nueva vida.

El bebe apenas movió sus pequeñas manitas extrañando a su "pa rubio" del que había sido arrancado y su padre que jamás conocería.

-Mi pequeño Joey vamos a una nueva vida, eres mi pequeño regalo de San Valentín- sonrió deménteme el castaño prometiéndose no perder este nuevo pedacito de vida que Joey le había "regalado"

Feliz san Valentín, les desea a Ustedes Seto Kaiba y Luna Shinigami.


End file.
